


Lemonjello The Sugar Addict

by Space_Pirate (Rainbow_Snowflake)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, crackfic, haha - Freeform, im so sorry, my bad - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, please don’t sue me, slavery??, sugar addiction, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Snowflake/pseuds/Space_Pirate
Summary: You know those “I got sold to one direction” ficsHaha yeah





	Lemonjello The Sugar Addict

Deborah woke up to the sound of clothes being torn out of her closet dramatically and stuffed into her neon blue suitcase. Deborah noticed that the perpetrator was her mother, Lemonjello. “What are you doing mother?” Asked Deborah. “I’m sending you away” slurred Lemonjello. “I’ve sold you” Lemonjello grabbed her duaghter’s arm And dragged her outside with a suitcase. Deborah looked at her mother in fear. “Where are you taking me?” She cried  
“I’ve sold you” said her mother Lemonjello “To afford my sugsr addiction. You’re welcome” said Lemonjullo, then she laid on the floor  
“Who did you sell me to?” Said Deborah, carefully walking around her mom.  
“I’ve sold you to your new owners” Replied Lemonjello. “If they bring you back I’ll be mad” Just then two directions of the One Direction burst out of a white van singing “You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful”. The two directions of One Direction grabbed Deborah and threw her into the white van. “Welcome” said the first direction. “Welcome to your new home”  
“Do you mean the van” said Deborah anxiously. It smelled funky.  
“Yes” said the second direction. “This is you’re NEW HOME”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on the last day of school as a joke and then I orphaned it because I couldn’t stand to look at it but I’m bringing it back, baby


End file.
